globewikiafandomcom_de-20200213-history
London Tube
Zurzeit gibt es ca. 270 Stationen (U-Bahnhöfe) in London. Die meisten werden von LU (London Underground) selbst verwaltet werden. Die Länge des Streckennetzes beträgt 402 Kilometer. Außerhalb der Innenstadt verkehren die Linien mehrheitlich an der Oberfläche, etwa 45 Prozent aller Strecken fahren im Tunnel. Komplett unterirdisch verkehren die Nord-Süd-Linie Victoria Line und die Waterloo & City Line. U-Bahnlinien U-Bahn in London, U-Bahnhöfe - Stationen der London Underground kurz: • Piccadilly • Circle • District • Elisabeth Line (im Bau) • H&C • Jubilee • Metropolitan • Northern • Victoria Line ---- Lines Liniennetz mini|Eingang in eine U-Bahn-Station mini|Eingang Charing Cross 1974 Das Londoner U-Bahn-Netz ist 402 km lang, hat 270 Stationen und besteht aus elf Linien, die zum Teil mehrfach verzweigt sind. 14 Stationen liegen außerhalb der Grenzen von Greater London, dabei handelt es sich um drei bzw. fünf Stationen der Metropolitan Line in den Grafschaften Buckinghamshire und Hertfordshire sowie um sechs Stationen der Central Line in der Grafschaft Essex. Die Züge fahren werktags von 5 bis 1 Uhr , samstags von 6 Uhr und sonntags von 7 Uhr bis Mitternacht. Die Taktzeiten betragen in Spitzenzeiten zwei Minuten, tagsüber durchschnittlich vier Minuten, am späten Abend bis zu zehn Minuten. Südlich der Themse gibt es nur wenige U-Bahn-Linien: Vom gesamten Streckennetz der Underground entfallen nur etwa zehn Prozent auf dieses Gebiet. Stattdessen wird das Gebiet vor allem von Vororteisenbahnlinien erschlossen. Nördlich der Themse verhält es sich genau umgekehrt: Hier überwiegen die Linien der Underground, während die Eisenbahn auf wenige Hauptstrecken zu den Kopfbahnhöfen beschränkt ist. Die Londoner Linien das gl. engl. :See also: Fourth Rail The Underground is one of the few railways electrified on the four-rail system. In addition to the two running rails there are two rails that supply power to the trains, one outside the running rails electrified at +420 V DC, the other in the middle at -210 V, producing an overall traction supply voltage of 630 V. The table below lists each line, the colour used to represent it on Tube maps, the date the first section opened (not necessarily under the current line name), the date it gained its current name, and the type of tunnel used. Die ist eine U-Bahn-Haltestelle / Station von London Underground auf der xxxx-Linie Lage, in der Nähe Umsteigemöglichkeiten Geschlossene Stationen und Linienabschnitte Im Netz der Londoner U-Bahn existieren eine Reihe geschlossener Stationen. Die Gründe für die jeweiligen Schließungen sind unterschiedlicher Natur, die meisten haben mit Krieg zu tun. In den Frühzeiten der Londoner U-Bahn waren Rolltreppen als vertikales Transportmittel gänzlich unbekannt und die tiefen Stationen waren, abgesehen von Nottreppen ausschließlich über Aufzüge erreichbar. Mit der Erfindung der Rolltreppe sind die oberirdischen Zugänge zu den Stationen häufig näher aneinander gerückt, da die Rolltreppen auch eine horizontale Strecke überwinden. Durch diese geringen Abstände erschien es sinnvoll, einige Stationen auszulassen. Andere Stationen wurden hingegen wegen geringer Fahrgastzahlen geschlossen. thumb|left|500px|Liniennetzplan 2016 www [ Kategorie:London ] [ Kategorie:Tube ] ;Liste der 267 Stationen der Tube / London Underground (auch geschlossene Stationen der London Underground) Stand: Juni 2016 Die nachfolgenden, alphabetisch geordneten Tabellen enthalten folgende Informationen: * Name der Tube-Station * Linie(n): Gibt die Linien an, die an dieser Station halten, ebenso Umsteigemöglichkeiten zu anderen Schienenverkehrsmitteln. * Bezirk: Name des London Borough, in dem die Station liegt. Stationen außerhalb von Greater London werden gesondert gekennzeichnet. * Lage: Zeigt an, ob die Station unter- oder oberirdisch liegt (U bzw. O) * Zone: Nennt die Travelcard-Tarifzone. * Eröffnung: Nennt das Eröffnungsdatum (gilt jedoch nicht bei Anlagen mit verschiedenen Ebenen wie z.B. Hauptbahnhöfe). * Anmerkungen: Detailinformationen wie z.B. frühere Nutzung als Bahnhof oder Namenswechsel * In der Nähe: Nennt Sehenswürdigkeiten und sonstige wichtige Orte in einem Umkreis von rund 500 Metern. Medien Weblinks Anmerkungen, Referenzen Kategorie:London Kategorie:Tube